


Celebration

by spartiechic



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartiechic/pseuds/spartiechic
Summary: This is my small tribute to the great David Bowie. Jareth and Sarah, along with some new friends, say goodbye to the legend.





	Celebration

The orbs spun on his fingertips, lighting up the dark night. Jareth sat in the window seat overlooking his great creation, the Labyrinth. The Goblin King often came here when he needed to reflect. He reflected on life…on death…on love…whatever  _it_  may be. Right now, he was pondering a very specific life…and death. Soft footsteps on the hard stone alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone.

"Is it time?" he asked.

Sarah sighed and joined him on the ledge. "I believe so. I wish it weren't, though."

"If I could grant such a wish, I'm not sure I would follow through."

Sarah nodded, as if expecting such an answer. "Cancer's an evil bitch."

"He went out on top with a dramatic finish."

"Just like he lived."

"Are the others here yet?"

With another sigh, Sarah nodded. "They're just waiting for you."

The couple stood, slowly, understanding that it would be futile to stall the inevitable any longer. They made their way to the Great Hall in a solemn silence. It was so quiet, almost eerily so. All the goblins had gone to watch over the man in question. Though they may be dim-witted at times, even they understood the magnitude of the occasion. They weren't without feeling, after all.

Turning into the Great Hall, they were instantly surrounded by familiar faces. A man in a space suit with a black patch with Maj. Tom embroidered in white thread stood to the side. Sarah looked to her right and locked eyes with a flamboyantly dressed alien holding a guitar. Her face flushed as he winked at her and gave her a wicked smile. A smile she was quite familiar with coming from a certain king. It was disconcerting to see her husband's face reflected back from so many different people. There was a man with a lightning bolt on his face – Aladdin Sane, a voice whispered in her memory – standing next to a man in a suit. Every one of these strangers had one thing in common: their creator.

As if he'd been summoned by her thought, the man in question made his appearance through the side entrance. A hush fell over the room before it exploded in a cacophony of voices. Everyone wanted to be the first to greet the Creator. She frowned, seeing the confusion on his face as he tried to take in the sight before him. Turning to Jareth, she nudged him harshly, wanting him to do something…anything.

"Quiet!" he shouted, trying to soften the din of voices.

Still, they continued to rise in volume. Sarah shook her head and yelled, "Shut up, everyone!"

Surprisingly, the room began to quiet and make room for the newcomer. Jareth approached with all the presence afforded to him by his royal status. The crowd parted until he was face to face with the man who gave him life.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Jareth finally spoke. "Welcome, David."

A cheer went up again. The man looked around him at all of the incarnations of himself. "What is all this?"

"You gave us life," Jareth explained. "Because of you, we now exist and will forever more."

"Does this mean I'm dead?"

Jareth sighed and nodded. "Yes. However, because of us, you shall also be immortal. Whenever someone listens, watches, performs, or writes about us, it will be as if you never left. Though your body may have left the mortal plane, your soul exists for all of time. Now, come David. Come, join us in our celebration of your life and ours. When we are done, I shall guide you to that which comes after."

"Thank you for everything," Sarah replied, knowing that she, herself, owed her existence to him.

"Yes, thank you David Bowie," cried the room, in unison.

The celebration which followed, rivaled even the grandest party any had attended. David looked out over the room from the dais and smiled. He'd spent the last 18 months working on his final gift to his fans in the hopes that he would be remembered. Now, he knew he would never be forgotten. True immortality would be found in his legacy.

"It's time," Jareth said, coming to his side.

"I'm ready," David replied.

With a smile and a nod to everyone, the two disappeared from the room. Slowly, each person, in turn, disappeared into the hearts and minds of old fans and new. Sarah soon found herself alone, waiting for her husband's return. She crept to the window and looked up into the sky. As the stars seemed to move, she blinked in surprise. Then it came to her. David had made it. He was home.

"The stars look very different today," she whispered. "We love you, David. You will never be forgotten."

Turning, she walked back into the castle to continue her duties as Goblin Queen: reminding and inspiring the new creators to continue their work. It was only forever, not long at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N from FFN: This is my little farewell tribute to David Bowie. It took me awhile to process everything and to write again. Last night, I got to thinking about it and I realized that, while he is no longer alive, he will always live within his fans. That lead to this little one-shot.


End file.
